


only the trees shall know

by kathleenfergie



Category: Labyrinth, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 'If Sarah had said yes' AU. </p><p>Jareth and Sarah's first children are a pair of fraternal twins - a boy and a girl. No one would have ever thought that their relationship would take the turn that it did, and all their parents could do was sit and watch as their children explored a darker side of their affection. </p><p>Blatant incest, though no sexual scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only the trees shall know

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a rewrite (of a rewrite, I think) of a oneshot about incestual children of Jareth and Sarah's. My only inspiration for this fic, and I kid you not, was that I read a fic where in the end Jareth and Sarah have twins. That was it. My characters don't have the same names, and this fic is in no way related to the other one. Also I'm aware that that is literally the worst title I could ever come up with, I'm sorry. It was almost 'tongues of the trees.' A part of me wanted to name it 'for the trees have no tongue' but that would bring in some weird childhood memories and ruin the Lorax, probably. On that note, enjoy.  
> Henson and co. own this shit and you all know it.

There once lived a pair of monarchs, deep in the Underground, who reigned in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, right in the heart of the mighty labyrinth. The King was the first and only one, ruling alone for many years, taking children in the night and watching thirteen hours go by over and over again. His peculiar name matched his icy appearance and entrancing eyes - _Jareth_. She had been a mortal, once, and at a young age, had bested that very labyrinth. Many knew that the man had fallen in love with the girl and given her many powers, and she was beautiful. All throughout her run, she had refused him, but in the end, the King pleaded with the girl and she accepted his proposal - _Sarah_.

For a century the two ruled as Queen Sarah began her transformation from mortal to fey. She conceived upon the year of it's completion, and was blessed with fraternal twins. The pair had been named Katrik and Miraya. The boy was dark in his colouring, taking after their mother, and the girl was a vision of light, the female reflection of their father. Their eyes, much like Jareth's, were mismatched, leaving them with one amber eye and the other green. They were the first of many children, and they were spoiled rotten.

As the twins grew, they were inseparable, sharing the same room and bed for their entire childhood. They were rarely apart, and were often lost without the other. When Miraya took ill one winter, Katrik stayed by her bedside for two months, praying that she didn't fall prey to Death. The devotion they held for each other touched their parents hearts, as Jareth and Sarah saw nothing wrong with their strong bond.

As time went on, Queen Sarah grew a little wary of their unusual companionship, thinking that separation in the future may harm them, but her husband soothed her nerves. He promised her that in time they would become more independent.

In the early days of the twins' adolescence, Katrik and Miraya began to explore a darker, more erotic side of their relationship, delving into their sexual desires. They continued to share a bed and indulged in what would be viewed as unholy things. King Jareth knew of their actions, but his queen turned a blind eye to the acts of her firstborns. Some things were better left unsaid.

As their parents began to teach them in the ways of magic, the two grew exceptionally in their intellect. They became somewhat of a spectacle, using their crystal juggling as a way to entertain the guests of the court. Miraya had overheard the High King claiming that if Katrik had not been destined for the Goblin Kingdom's throne, the two would be a grand addition to the talents of the High Court. The thought that the two of them would be possessions of a King left a sour taste in the back of Miraya's throat. They would not be allowed to continue their relationship under the watchful eyes of the Court, and she would never let anyone tear her brother and lover away from her.

Their subjects knew of their devotion to each other, as they often strolled through the Goblin City, greeting many different subject. They loved to buy each other trinkets from the Goblin Market, as well. Katrik was rather fond of the tavern, and one night when he had not come home, Miraya stormed out the castle and pulled him by his ear back to their bedroom, enraged. Through his drunken stupor, Katrik could make out her screaming about the wenches that frequented the very tavern, and with some difficulty, he managed to quite her as to not wake the entire castle. She had not spoken to him for three days afterward.

It was a rare day when Jareth would allow his children to enter the Labyrinth, as Miraya had once come close to killing a fiery after its attempt to switch heads with Katrik. The male twin soon found himself becoming friends with the strange blue worm that wore the red scarf, and the siblings would sit in his hole for tea visits as often as they could. The Missus was often scolding Miraya about how thin she was, much to the girl's chagrin.

Katrik and Miraya also spent their time sneaking into the forest, sharing heated moments at night under the watchful eyes of the trees. They were glad that the trees had no tongue, for they would tell the most obscene stories.

Some days the two would visit their mother in her garden, the beautiful queen resting on the ledge of her fountain while her companions sat around her - the gardener, the knight (along with his noble steed), and the night troll. Miraya found herself very fond of the troll, his soft coat very comforting, while Katrik spent some time teasing the knight and making up quests for 'Her Highness' royal protector.' He had extended that title onto Miraya, and she would often smile softly at the fox creature when he would bow to her. He liked to bring up that while she was more in the style of her father, she was still as radiant as her mother. The Queen would pat him on the head and send her children away so that she could counsel the trio.

The twins could rarely spend long days with their father, as he was usually busy with his runners. Their mother took on his role when he was away from the Kingdom, but that did little to help strengthen the children's relationship with the frightening King. The only time they seemed to spend at length with him would be during court events, where they had to act like a perfect family, though the twins often spent their time looking after their brood of younger siblings. Altogether, Jareth and Sarah had eight children. Miraya also spent time with the wished-aways, as she held a love for small children, especially the babes.

When balls were held within the realm, many people would question the unorthodox way in which the Goblin Twins (as they had been dubbed) interacted with one another. Although the twins ended up turning a blind eye to the gossip, sometimes Katrik felt nervous when they would hold hands in public as people continued to whisper and gaze at them. He tried his hardest not to show his unease, not wanting to upset his sister.

As the years passed, the twins grew into strong, elegant leaders, and soon the time came for Jareth and Sarah to turn the throne over to Katrik, the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. They would be adopting the names of Father and Mother of the Goblins, as they would still be advisers on Katrik's council. Jareth's own father had been his adviser, leaving the Goblin Kingdom upon the death of his brother, who had been the High King. He acted as the new High King's hand, as he felt himself too old to rule. He barely batted an eye to his grandchildren.

One afternoon, weeks before the coronation, Jareth found himself alone in his study with a determined Katrik.

'Father,' he had said. 'Please, I implore you, let Miraya rule beside me. We are of the same womb, and she was born minutes before me. We both know that she is the _true_ heir, and it would be a disservice to her to let me rule while she sat idly by. Let her and I reign together, Father, as King and Queen, for we shall not disappoint you.' The look in his eyes had been rich with passion, the mismatched colours displaying his love for his sister.

Walking forward, he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, smiling softly at his son's determination.

'My son,' Jareth replied. 'I have no doubt in my heart that you two will be great rulers. The throne shall be equal between you, and the first to marry shall rightfully take the Kingdom.' As he said it, Jareth knew his firstborns would most likely marry each other in the end, as to strengthen their right to rule. He discussed the situation with his Queen, and the coronation of the two was planned.

On that day, Katrik and Miraya stood on the dais, swathed in white and gold. The crowd could see the anticipation in their faces as they waited eagerly for their crowns. Jareth and Sarah stood in the aisle made in the middle of the throne room, their own crowns abandoned, only gold circlets adorning their foreheads. Through the lines on their face that had accompanied time, they were still as breathtakingly beautiful.

The ancient fey couple advanced toward their children, bearing jeweled gold bands, and the twins knelt with nervous smiles.

'I, Sarah of the Underground, Champion of the Labyrinth, and Mother of Goblins, do crown thee, Miraya, Queen of the Goblins.'

'And I, Jareth of the Underground, Ruler of the Labyrinth, and Father of Goblins, do crown thee, Katrik, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth.'

The former monarchs placed the gold bands around the new rulers' heads, and Sarah kissed her children on the brow while Jareth clutched the twins' shoulders, looking from one to another. Through his hands, he passed the knowledge and language of the Labyrinth, his eyes closed in concentration. An ambient light emitted from the trio, and as Jareth disconnected from them, they were breathless from the knowledge and power. Next, Jareth and Sarah removed their matching crescent moon necklaces and placed them around Katrik and Miraya's necks, finishing the bond between the two.

The ancient couple turned to their subjects and cried aloud, 'Citizens of the Kingdom, your new King and Queen!'

The new rulers rose, smiling widely, and they ascended their throne together, hands clasped, as goblins and fey alike rejoiced in their name. They sat side by side in what was previously Jareth's large stone thrown. He had resigned it to be big enough for him and Sarah, and so it fit the twins perfectly. As they sat, clutching each other, indoor fireworks were lit by magic, and the twin rulers watched and reveled in the celebrations for hours, taking in much wine. Their parents left the festivities as soon as possible, and at the end of their coronation night, Katrik and Miraya fell into bed together, celebrating their first night as King and Queen.

The twins married in their fifth year of reign, much to the horror of the higher courts. Their kingdom was left jovial, though, as they had wondered when the two would finally join. Miraya conceived their first child soon after, and their heir was named Camillus. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes, a perfect mix of the two and their parents. In the end, they conceived many, with a set of triplets bringing up the rear at seventeen children.

Jareth and Sarah died the year that their tenth child was born, and Katrik and Miraya built memorials for them all around the castle and the labyrinth. Respective memorials were built for Sarah's respective companions in her personal gardens. The trio had been long gone, but Sarah had been too filled with grief at their passing to do anything for them.

Katrik and Miraya's deaths came thousands of years after the start of their reign, and they, too, were immortalized in stone, their statues standing in the grand throne room behind their shared seat of power. At the foot of the large statue, their names were carved out and set in crystal, the tongue of the Goblin language sparkling in the midday sun.

_Katrik and Miraya: The Goblin Twins_


End file.
